futurewormfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny
|minions = |enemies = monsters |likes = Science Future Exploring |dislikes = Vegetables, calling his real name called Daniel |powers = Science |weapons = Science |quote = Woah! You're from the future? |signature = Go away }} "Daniel Danny Douglas" is one of the two protagonists of Future-Worm! alongside the titular character. He is voiced by Andy Milonakis. He is one of the nerd-character-who-likes-science-and-wears-glasses group along with Ford Pines from Gravity Falls and Bradley from Milo's Murphy Law Appearance Danny is a nerd boy who have a brown hair and white skin. He is a short and fat boy. He wears a nerdy thick glasses he wears since he's 3 according to Fuch and nerdy smelly white shirt that he never took off. And he wears brown boots and a blue hat. Information Danny is a courageous boy who loves adventure. With him getting a new buddy by his side, things aren't the same. Personality Danny is bright, funny and crazy. He loves to tell jokes and is very mature. He is a A+ student and he can solve a lot of science and maths and art equations. He dreams of becoming a scientist when he is older but none of his inventions work except the time machine that he made. He finds out the time machine is linked to somewhere else. He is intellectual and is considered an introverted and nerdy person, enjoying games which involve high levels of thinking, such as "Hide and Seek". He would even go as far as to ignore the dangers of his research just to play such games (to the point where he would let a Cycloptopus bite his face when he became excited). Despite his intelligence, he is very simple-minded when it comes to his own dimension since he hasn't stepped foot in it for thirty years. He doesn't have a clue about the modern technology as he believes floppy disks are still in use and had very little worry about giving Fuch a cake, thinking it's safe to give children weapons. Before he was sucked into the portal, he was shown to be paranoid and careful, having a hard time trusting people due to being tricked by Fuch. Relationships [[Fuch|'Future worm']] Fuch is mainly best friends with Danny. He travels the time with him and never bring me along :( [[Doug Douglas|'Doug']] Doug is his dad and really close to him. Dough has a similar disease where he have extreme nearsightedness and he bring the same disease to Danny and he feels bad for it since he need to wear it since Danny is 3 years old Megan Douglas Megan is Danny's mom and Dough's wife. She doesn't have an eye problem but he always wanted to looks like the other that's why she wear glasses too that are made from plastic and to accompany Danny the nerd who were afraid to have social life because his disease Bug Bug is his friend Quotes Trivia * Danny is one of the Main Protagonists. * Danny's name was originally supposed to be Fred, but was changed from unknown reasons. * Danny is a featured character * Danny love science, clearly said in her shirt. * Danny is a nerd * According to Fuch, he has wear his nerdy thick glasses since he's 3 due to a rare disease where he's extreme near-sighted *Fuch is Danny's greatest enemy, as Fuch tricked Danny into building the Universe Portal. Danny attempted to warn people who read his journal about Fuch's existence and the dangers he could do to their world. During Danny's time doing research at Gravity Falls, he hit a roadblock and he summoned Fuch to assist him. He considered Fuch a friend due to the amount of help and knowledge that Fuch shared with Danny. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Articles